Stained Glass Masquerade
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Maybe then we'd close the curtain on this stained glass masquerade


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, Skullette, Wind Dancer, and Dragon Kingdom belong to my friend Kelseyalicia, I only own FireFang and AirClaw. Stained Glass Masquerade belongs to Casting Crowns

Is there anyone that fails?  
Is there anyone that falls?  
Am I the only one in church today, feeling so small?  
Cause when I take a look around  
Everybody seems so strong  
I know they'll soon discover  
That I don't belong  
So I tuck it all away  
Like everything's OK  
If I make em all believe it  
Maybe I'll believe it too  
So with a painted grin  
I'll play the part again  
So everyone will see me  
The way that I see them

It had been a few weeks after the Saviors Hiccup, Boden, and Una Haddock had set things right with Aaron Morning Star and they had been sent back to Berk, things had returned relatively back to normal, the only real change was to the chaple statue which used to be of just White King and Silver Queen, but had been replaced with one that added Aaron, and his wife Mims and daughter Morning Star kneeling to either side of the three head bowed and hands folded in prayer. She walked aimlessly threw the empty chaple, until she arrived at the monument, glancing behind it she saw it was still there. Pulling the masquerade mask she had worn to the masquerade balls out from behind it she slipped it onto her face and tied the ribbon in the back.

She sat in the pews with the mask on her face, wondering if the other draco beings could see beyond the mask she wore, she wore a painted grin and played the part again and again, and the others saw her the way she saw them, but deep inside depression and anxiety ate away at her.

On Berk:

FireFang walked threw the village of Berk wondering in marvel at all that had been accomplished. She found herself at the clocktower in the center square, she saw that the replica mask that her Dragon Kingdom counterpart had made for her was still where she had put it, she admired the white and black colors and a design that seemed to reflect her soul, the white was her, but the black showed the demons that sometimes overtook her mind, and lingered for days afterward. She slipped the mask onto her face and secured it with the black and white ribbon. The words to a song rose unbidden to her lips and she began to sing it unaware that in Dragon Kingdom AirClaw was doing the same.

Are we happy plastic people  
Under shiny plastic steeples  
With walls around our weakness  
And smiles that hide our pain  
But the invitations open  
To every heart that's been broken  
Maybe then we close the curtain  
On our stained glass masquerade

Both the Viking and Draco being sang until a second voice joined there own. Turning they saw their sisters coming towards them, also wearing there respective masks. They joined in the singing, and held there sisters close, they broke apart and began to dance, twirling and swirling, FireFang and Skullette on Berk and AirClaw and Wind Dancer in Dragon Kingdom, they moved in time to there other half as if they were in the same room

Is there anyone who's been there?  
Are there any hands raised?  
Am I the only one who's traded  
In the altar for a stage? 

Skullette stopped dancing, and slowly undid the wraps around FireFangs wrists, and ran her hands gently over the scars that lined her arms and hands. FireFang began to sing, as AirClaw did the same. "The performance is convincing and we know every line in my heart only when no one is watching can we really fall apart but would it set me free If I dared to let you see the truth behind the person you imagine me to be or would your eyes be opened or would you walk away?" Skullette held FireFang close. "I'll never leave you sister, never doubt that."

Would the love of Jesus  
Be enough to make you stay?

Are we happy plastic people  
Under shiny plastic steeples  
With walls around our weakness  
And smiles that hide our pain 

"But the invitations open to every heart that's been broken maybe then we close the curtain on our stained glass masquerade." Wind Dancer held AirClaw close. "We will close the curtain on this stained glass masquerade one day I promise."

If the invitations open  
To every heart that has been broken  
Maybe then we close the curtain  
On our stained glass masquerade

Is there anyone that fails?  
Is there anyone that falls?  
Am I the only one in church today, feeling so small?

As the girls embraced their older sibiling they undid the others mask and as they pulled away they took the mask off their sibilings doing the same. "You're not the only one who feels so small."


End file.
